


Cuddle Monster

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Empathic Monsters, Gen, Mild Teasing, Papyrus is mean?, Tsundere!Papyrus, Underfell is a no fun zone, i guess, maybe I dunno, what am i doing??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Sans learns how to cuddle for a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shit look at me writing this and nothing else yays.

Sans dropped onto my lap. The sudden weight knocked me out of the light doze I fell into and I sputtered, “What the hell?!” 

“shut up.”

“Wha-!”

“shut up!” He snapped again and I closed my mouth blinking down at him confused. He glowered the lights of his eyes bright red a similar tint on his cheekbones. I opened my mouth but closed it once more when his eyes flashed eye sockets narrowing. 

Okay then. I sighed letting my head fall back on the couch. This was new. Sans never done something like this before. He wasn’t one to get close to me physically at least. He always felt wary whenever I was near him holding himself stiffly like he expected me to lash out at him. 

So the fact he just sat in my lap was bewildering. Damn him for not letting me speak though. I just wanted to ask what he wants. 

Sans poked my side making me squeak and jump. “MM?!” 

“don’t say anything.” He hissed poking once more the sharp points of his fingers sliding towards my back trying to wiggle underneath. Sans wasn’t looking at me eyelights locked somewhere to the side. I arched and he wrapped his arms around me pressing close going still and tense. 

I blinked down at him bemused. Sans was hugging me or was it a cuddle? He was clinging pretty tight. I threw an arm around him causing him to tense further and really if we were doing what I thought we were doing Sans being all stiff wasn’t helping. 

“Relax,” I said wrapping my other arm around his back. And of course he did the exact opposite of what I said growing tenser. I rolled my eyes. “Honestly this isn’t gonna work if you’re all taut.” 

“shut up.” Sans grumbled. I wonder what brought this on. Affection wasn’t big in the Underground here. Maybe because I was from the Surface and wasn’t looking to stab him in the back, or anyone else for that matter, he decided . . . I shook my head beginning to rub small circles on his spine. He jerked at the feeling skull tilting to look up at me eyelights blown wide. I made a face at him but didn’t stop rubbing and slowly Sans relaxed until he was limp against me his skull resting on my shoulder breathing even. 

This was all he wanted huh. I thought dimly pressing my cheek on his skull. I resisted the urge to nuzzle the bone, it felt rough on my skin more than likely from all the times he scratched it and was smacked upside the head my his brother. 

Sans was sleeping, I was envious of his ability to just drop off like that. I tilted my head enough to peer at his face marveling at how different he looked. His expression was soft and loose, the sharp grin he always wore showing off the fangs that made up his mouth gentled into a near smile. It was kinda like staring at a large cat knowing they were dangerous but being charmed by how sweetly they slept. 

Maybe I could go to sleep too. Sans did wake in the middle of dropping off and he was surprisingly warm or maybe that was my body heat rebounding off him or something. 

I was seconds away from dozing when the front door was slammed closed. What the hell I didn’t even hear it open. I jumped startled. Sans jerked awake with a curse. If I wasn’t holding him he would’ve fallen out my lap. Regardless he scrambled to his feet staring wide-eyed at his brother. 

Papyrus scowled down at us eyeing his quivering brother first, Sans’ skull was steadily turning red drops of sweat beading on it; then me, I sat trying to will my heart not to beat its way out my chest blinking owlishly in return. He uttered a gruff sigh and stalked off up stairs. 

Sans all but went boneless slumping back on the couch. I glanced at him. “Well that was new. He didn’t say anything about you sleeping for once.” 

“don’t say that or he’ll come back and start.” He huffed rolling his eyelights. I snickered before humming. 

“So you wanna tell me why you’re feeling so-” 

“that that was nothing so forget about it.” Sans cut me off suddenly flushed once more and glaring. 

“Really?” I quirked a brow at him. “Cause I’m pretty sure you-” 

“shut up!” He disappeared. I stared at the empty space feeling faintly amused. I wonder if this was going to be a thing now.

* * *

 

It took a while but Sans came back. He didn’t just throw himself at me but sort hovered off to the side staring looking annoyed. I blinked at him sleepily curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Was it a pride thing that he couldn’t bring himself to ask or was he afraid somehow someone would hear him? It could be a mix of both to be honest.

The glare on his face was becoming more pronounced cheekbones tinting red. I pressed my face into the pillow sighing softly. I really didn’t want to move. I managed to get to that point where I was perfectly warm and comfortable. Sans hissed I could hear his bones rattling with his annoyance. 

“What?” I cracked an eye open to peer at him through the bangs hanging over my face. He glared. “If you don’t tell me what you want I can’t give it to you.” I drawled. I was lying through my teeth. I knew what he wanted and I probably shouldn’t tease him like this but it was kinda funny. Someone like him wanting cuddles. Despite his low stats Sans was tough. He was vindictive and could hold a grudge for days. 

Sans would make my life a living hell now that I thought about it. 

I sighed sitting up pushing the blanket away. He watched me frowning looking faintly confused as I resettled myself and shot him a half exasperated half irritated look. He did this purpose I just knew it. Choosing now of all times when I was nice and comfortable to do this, maybe to get back at me for the other day.

“Don't just stand there bonehead.” I huffed. Sans squinted at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. “I’ll lay back down if you don't get over here.” He twitched at that and slowly shuffled over pausing eyelights flicking over me, it took everything I had not to make a face at him, then clambering onto my lap arms wrapping around my middle. I slide my arms under his jacket curling a finger in the sweater he was wearing making him jerk. 

“hey!”

“Oi you may not feel the cold but I do and this house is chilly.” I sniffed hugging him closer. Sans tensed sitting stiffly and I wanted to sigh but forced it back. He wasn’t use to this, being affectionate or touchy feely I guess. I pressed two fingers on his spine rubbing feeling him shudder and slowly slowly Sans relaxed until like before he was limp against me snoring quietly. 

I peered down at his slack face amused. He was gonna make this a habit, wasn’t he?

* * *

 

A few days later Sans was standing nearby staring once more. I tipped the book I was reading down just enough to catch the lights of his eyes causing him to flush and look away. “Y’know you could just ask.” I was shot a sullen glare. “Seriously it’s not gonna kill you is it?” He glowered staying silent and I rolled my eyes. Maybe it was a pride thing, not wanting to admit he enjoyed something so sweet and loving. Gotta keep his reputation or whatever, I didn’t care. Not like I spoke to anyone outside the house with how aggressive the monsters were, seriously just looking at someone the wrong way was liable to get you jump. So there was no one I could spill this dirty secret to. After snuggling me twice he should know I won’t mind much, he just needed to stop interrupting when I’m in the middle of something. 

Like sleeping and reading. 

I tucked a folded sheet between the pages of the book snapping it closed. Sans twitched eyelights flicking to me. “C’mon.” I motioned for him to come over. He was a bit quicker with moving but still paused briefly to eye me a strange expression on his face before crawling in my lap pressing close arms curling around my waist. Sans sighed quietly skull lolling on my shoulder. 

I wondered again what brought this on, why he suddenly decided to do this. I would ask but with how tight lipped he was being about asking if he could cuddle me it more than likely would be pointless. I wasn’t good at being assertive or good at forcing answers out like Papyrus by being utterly dangerous and intimidating. I was such a pushover really. 

I hummed wrapping my arms around him tucking them under his jacket once more. Well I couldn’t complain much. It was nice to hold someone every once in awhile.

* * *

 

Papyrus stared. I blinked up at him trying not to make a weird face at his mild glower. Sans was again in my lap sleeping peacefully oblivious of his brother’s hovering. 

“What is this?” 

“Uh it’s cuddling.” I replied trying not to hug Sans closer as a sneer came to Papyrus’ face. 

“Why are you indulging him in this ridiculous habit?” 

“Cause he likes it. It helps him relax while he’s here.” 

“It is distracting!” Papyrus snapped now glaring. “My whelp of a brother barely pays attention on most days when at his station. But with this cuddling he’s spacing out even more!” He pointed and I couldn’t stop myself from flinching from the quick movement eyeing his sharp fingers wary. “You human will stop. I forbid you to coddle him for now on. Understood?” 

“Y-yes.” Papyrus’ eye sockets narrowed. It took me a moment to realized I was clutching Sans. I let the grip I had on his sweater go unwinding my arms from his middle and Sans slipped off my lap standing to face his brother skull tilted down. 

“That goes double for you brother. You will no longer seek the human out for anything like that for now on.” 

“yes boss.” He gave us both a lingering glare and stomped off. I sighed slumping back pressing a hand to my chest. My heart fluttered with my frazzled nerves. Shit Papyrus was scary. I’m surprised he didn’t just kick me out to fend for myself if I was causing trouble like that unintentionally. He didn’t stand for nonsense and got rid of it quickly. Sans shifting caught my attention. I looked up catching his eyelights. 

“sorry . . . ” He muttered the expression on his face was stuck somewhere between regret and longing. “thanks kid.” He disappeared leaving me reeling. 

I stared forward and sighed flopping over onto my side. 

In this Underground it was kill or be killed. There was no room for soft feelings and distractions. I curled up wrapping my chilled arms around my middle. Such a depressing place. Maybe this was why Sans started coming to me. I could give him something that no one else could, something that would get him immediately killed if he tried with with another person. 

Kindness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooppss what is this~~~~

It wasn’t fair. 

Sans huffed staring blurrily at the snow skull held up with a hand. The sharp points of his phalanges dug into his cheekbone. Why did his brother have to come and ruin that for him. 

So what if he wasn’t paying attention to anything out here. There was only him in this part of the forest and hardly anyone came all the way out here unlike Papyrus with his constant patrolling and the dogs who did anything he ordered. 

Besides it’s not like anyone would jump him out here. Sans practically had a sixth sense when it came to feeling someone near him. Having One HP is this murderous Underground meant he was constantly on guard for anyone looking to do him harm. No monster here hid their intent to kill when they were focused on someone or something. He’d feel them coming a mile away and left before they showed up. As if he’d be dumb enough to stick around when a monster all but broadcast their violent intent. 

His eyelights drifted lazily around staring blankly at the bare trees. He’d been sitting here for hours and there was nothing here, nothing coming, no one around for miles almost. Did his brother expect another human to show up? Sans didn’t think it was happening. Every since the older human appeared he hadn’t seen the other kid for almost a month now. The kid couldn’t be in the Underground, there’s been no resets or weird skips or rewinds since the second human showed up. Could that human even reset? Do anything really aside from cooking and cleaning and being so goddamn warm. 

Stars he had been warm. Did all humans give off heat like that? He never touched the kid that came around before. That coward of a flower was always watching the kid’s back making sure nothing touch them as far as he knew when they passed through Snowdin. Once they entered Waterfall that was when all the resets and rewinds started up until the other human came. 

Stumbling in the snow looking around all wide-eyed. Sans had been so shocked at the sight of them he almost let them walk right pass. And the human hadn’t noticed him either somehow and would have never known he was there if he hadn’t called out to them and thrown a bone right where he was about to step. The resulting squeal of surprise was hilarious. He felt the shock and fear rolling off the human in waves. Did humans not know how to hide their true feelings? The whole time he spoke to them they radiated a multitude of emotions.

Even now the human still pretty much let everyone know what he was feeling. Made dealing with him a lot easier if he was gonna be honest. All he had to do was probe the field emotions the dark-haired human gave off to learn what he was thinking. It made the cuddling thing a lot easier too. Even if the amusement he radiated made him want to claw the human’s eyes out, he’d put up with it if it meant to could lean on them and bask in the warmth his body gave off. 

Fuck he missed it and it’s only been three days. Sans growled under his breath. It was honestly a little pathetic how needy he was. But he couldn’t help it, there was so few things in this Underground for him to enjoy and that wouldn’t get him killed, how could he not latch onto this spot of goodness? For however long he stayed, the human would have to leave soon. Just like that kid he’d want to go back to his home on the Surface. 

Sans rose giving the area a quick scan and blipped home. He found the human curled up on the couch sleeping as always. Waves of contentment rolled off his being. If Sans had lesser morals he would kill the human for being so disgustingly trusting. If any other monster saw them like this he’d be dead before he knew what happened. 

Sans shuffled over standing next to the couch staring at the dark-haired human’s peaceful face listening to the faint squeaking whimpers he uttered as he snored. He had no right to look so comfortable while Sans was stuck wanting. 

Screw it. What boss didn't know wouldn't kill him. 

He tugged at the blanket pulling it away. The human's bliss turn to bewilderment and he whined trying to pull the blanket back. “Stahp~.” 

Sans ignored him pulling hard until the human was exposed down to his hips. Hazy brown eyes glowered up at him. “What are you doing?!” 

“shut up.” He said in return slipping his jacket off throwing it over to the other end of the couch. He climbed onto the human ignoring the spikes of annoyance and irritated grunts laying down tugging blanket over them. Then he went still. It didn't matter how many times he did this, he couldn’t fight back the initial tenseness when pressed close to the human. 

The human was still huffing radiating displeasure. “Didn't your brother tell you we can't do this anymore?” 

“this is fine.” He sniffed resting his skull his chest. “boss won't be back for two hours. i’ll be gone long before he gets back.” 

There was a brief pulse of incredulity then amusement. “Is that so~.” Arms wrapped around him a hand cupping his spine patting gently. “Well if we get caught I’m blaming you.” Sans pretty much went boneless sinking into the human's warmth basking in the amused contentment coming off his soul. 

He fell asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah why is this still going~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets in on this cuddling thing

Sans put more effort into cuddling me than into his job.

I didn't know whether to be pleased or exasperated.

It helped that Papyrus had a set schedule he followed and rarely deviated from. It was all a matter of planning when he could to me without tipping his brother off. A part of me wondered if Papyrus knew though. There were times when he’d give me considering looks and his brother narrow eyed looks. Sans was completely blase about how his brother acted, or maybe he just didn’t care all that much. So long as he got what he wanted nothing else mattered it seemed.

I laughed under my breath. What is my life right now? I’m a skeleton's body pillow. How did a hike on a mountain lead me to this? I tilted my glasses up in the light to see if I got the smudge I somehow managed to get on them. All clear I slipped them back on and made my way back down the stairs.

Papyrus was sitting on the couch arms crossed. Red eyelights zeroed in on me piercing. I came to a stop blinking surprised. Sans was gone no longer sulking on the couch where I left him to clean my glasses. Well this pretty much confirms that he knew huh?

I know I said if we got caught I would blame Sans but I hesitated. He really enjoyed snuggling against me and to be honest I liked it too. It reminded me of my cousins when they were younger and I watched over them. I know Papyrus said I shouldn't coddle him but . . .

“HUMAN,” I jumped looking up. Papyrus glowered at me. “SIT.”

What am I a dog? And I have a name you know. I thought dimly. I’m pretty sure told them but they both still call me human. I fought back the urge to sigh walking over to the couch preparing to sit next to him but Papyrus grabbed my wrist pulling me into his lap.

I blinked brain stalling. Then he wrapped his arms around me, pinning my own to my sides, pulling me close so I was flush against him. We sat like this for a few moments before Papyrus grumbled, “I DO NOT SEE THE APPEAL OF THIS.”

It took a minute for me to get what he meant. When I realized it I wanted to facepalm.

God save me from affection deprived skeletons.

Papyrus bristled bones rattling like he could feel my exasperation. I quickly spoke up. “Don’t get mad. You got the right idea but uh let me up for a second.”

He glared down at me, even while sitting Papyrus was a good half head taller than me, eyelights glowing fiercely I tried to look reassuring smuttering my disbelief. If Papyrus was anything like Sans he wasn’t use to being close to anyone that wasn’t looking to harm him. A part of me wondered how exactly they grew up in this messed up Underground but put the thought to the side. That didn’t matter right now.

There was more staring before Papyrus let me go and I carefully stood trying not to put unnecessary weight on his bones. Well for one thing I couldn’t hold him like I could Sans. I turned squinting at the taller skeleton. He scowled back arms crossed once more. Papyrus was taller than me too maybe he could lean on me? I dropped on the couch. He twitched, “HUMAN.”

“Gimme a minute.” I muttered shifting so my back was pressed against the armrest. I needed to stretch out I realized immediately and scoot down to settle myself properly. “Uh . . . stand up for a moment please?” Papyrus glowered at me. I blinked back innocently looking harmless. He uttered a gusty sigh rising and I promptly wiggled down faintly surprised. He was really curious huh, if he was putting up with me like this.

Affection deprived indeed. I tried not to grin like an idiot. Papyrus gave me a sharp look frowning. “Uh nothing nothing.” I said even though I didn’t speak out loud. I motioned towards him. “Okay um just lay on top of me.”

“I REFUSE.” He barked turning away.

“It’s fine, I’m not gonna do anything.” I said trying for a soothing tone of voice.

“I WILL NOT LOWER MYSELF TO BE TREATED LIKE A BABY BONES.” He snapped.

“You’re hardly a baby Papyrus.” It was hard to keep the amusement out my voice. He whipped around to glare down at me eyelights flashing. “Really if anyone is a baby it’s your brother but don’t tell him I said that or he’d make my life hell.” I opened my arms. “Now you can’t back out after sending your brother away and letting me get like this. We don’t have to be face to face if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’M NOT WORRIED ABOUT ANYTHING HUMAN.” He sniffed looking away.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” I murmured. “I haven’t done anything to Sans and I won’t do anything to you.” The lights of his eyes flicked to me. “C’mon.” I beckoned again. He stared at me like Sans did, almost like he was getting a read on my true feelings or something, but finally moved back towards the couch lowering himself carefully on me. Papyrus was alot heavier than Sans and pointy as well bones dug into me. I chewed my lip. “Lean back.” He gave me another look but did so stretching up well pass my shoulder. My cheek touch his cheekbone and I had to fight the urge to nuzzle him.

I snorted, “Um move down some.” He sighed shimmying down my body, somehow managing not to poke me, amazing me with his patience, until his skull was level with my shoulder. “Okay that’s good.” I draped an arm over his ribcage and predictably he went tense. “Relax,” I murmured my free hand pat his arm gently. Papyrus grumbled something under his breath. I hummed in response letting myself sink a bit into the couch.

We lay like this for minutes and slowly slowly slowly Papyrus lost a bit of tenseness the longer we lay until he was limp. I smiled pleased.

* * *

 

Papyrus was content. When was the last time he felt like this? Back when he was younger when Sans and he did everything together before the reveal of his brother's appalling stats came to light and he need to get stronger to protect them both. Years ago then that he could do something like this and not fear retaliation from someone. Even in his own home he couldn't fully let his guard down the threat of a monster breaking in and attacking was too great before he gained his LV. But that was years ago. No one would dare attack him now not with his high LV not with him being second in command in the Royal Guard.

It’s been so long since he felt like this. No wonder his brother latched onto the human. He was giving off waves of peaceful emotions his body gave off heat that was oddly soothing to his bones making him slack. If Papyrus was any weaker he’d be drunk off the feelings like Sans got. Monsters were emotional beings. To be flooded with feelings that wasn't violence filled wrath was overwhelming. Did the human not know how to shield their soul so their true feelings weren't known? It was a wonder that no monster has come nosing around the house to see about the emotions the human gave off.

As nice as this was Papyrus thought dimly he needed to go. If he didn't he’d end up like Sans clinging to the human for comfort and sleeping. He couldn't help bask for a moment longer then forced himself to move and stand. The human radiated confusion. “Papyrus?” He turned seeing the bemusement on his face bright brown eyes blinking owlishly up at him.

“I refuse to become a layabout like my sloth of a brother.” He huffed crossing his arms. He ignored the urge to just flop back on the human and press as close as he could. How could he be missing it already?

“Oh okay,” There was a ripple of muted amusement then his emotions shifted. “If you want to do this again just let me know.” He was flashed a quirky smile sincerity rolled off the dark-haired human’s being and words.

It was absolutely disgusting the openness coming from him. If Papyrus was a lesser monster he’d kill the human for being so trusting.

He scowled. “I HAVE NO NEED OF YOUR CODDLING HUMAN.” Even if it was pleasant.

“Alright alright, just know the offer is there okay?” The human drawled stretching feet and fingers pointed out before he went limp eyes closing. Papyrus could stop himself from giving him an irritated look. As helpful as the human was around the house they were just as lazy as his brother. A brown eye cracked open to peer up at him. Papyrus turned on his heel and stalked off.

There was a pulse of fondness behind him. It made his mind spin is faint confusion.

That human made no sense at all . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have no idea where I'm going with this . . .

**Author's Note:**

> You know this was meant to be a cute and stuff but Papyrus was like 'stop that shit' and I said 'yes sir' 
> 
> I might come back to this maybe I don't know . . .


End file.
